


If Aurors Went to Medical Calls

by AragornZDark



Series: Harry Potter Shorts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Aurors, Childbirth, Clueless Harry, Gen, Where's the magic ambulance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AragornZDark/pseuds/AragornZDark
Summary: Harry gets sent to a situation he is not trained for
Series: Harry Potter Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	If Aurors Went to Medical Calls

Harry gets called up and arrives on scene.  
"Right what's all this then?"  
The woman is crying in pain, the dad's face looks like he's seen a ghost; he's hyperventilating while trying his best to sound calm. It's not working. "Breathe, just breath," he says.  
"I think it's coming!" The mother screams.  
Harry takes a look. It is not at all what he imagined. There's blood, other fluids, the wrinkly head of a tiny baby, and everything is all stretched out. The edges of his vision start to grey, and a queasy feeling builds up in his stomach. Overcome with panic, he defaults to the only spell he can perform instinctually.  
"Expelliarmus!"  
The baby flies across the room in a speedy arc. Everyone screams in horror, Harry the highest pitched of all.  
There is a loud crack as another auror apparates in. The baby, dangling umbilical cord still attached, lands in his unsuspecting arms. The baby begins to cry. Eyes wide, the new auror holds the baby at arm's length and surveys the room. He finds the mother and slowly walks over to her. Eyes still wide, he gingerly sets the crying infant on the mother.  
"Uhh, I, uh, believe this is yours?"

\-------

Word about this incident spreads quickly among the ranks, and up the chain of command, eventually reaching the Minister of Magic. Predictably, she is not pleased.  
"What. The hell. Was that?!" Hermione shrieked when Harry arrived in her office. "You can't just yeet babies! Do you know how long it took me to smooth things over with the family?"  
"I'm sorry! I'm used to defeating dark lords?" Harry replied tentatively. "They didn't teach us about this in auror school."  
Ron just laughed his arse off when he found out.


End file.
